


America's Suitehearts

by frnkierwoah



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, stoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkierwoah/pseuds/frnkierwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh found something therapeutic in getting high</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's Suitehearts

**Author's Note:**

> look at this im a lil high and a lil gay so i bring u shitty joshler stoner drabbles

Josh found something therapeutic in when his parents left for the night and he could roll one, two, maybe even three blunts. Even with the whole house to himself, he’d shut himself away in his room, half his body hanging out the window above his bed, lazily gazing at the stars as the embers crept steadily closer to his fingers. He never had a care in the world at that moment. Candles lit, lights dimmed, sub letting out a soft melody that washed over Josh as if he were no more than paper in the breeze. Worries seeped out of his twitching fingers as he ashed onto the dirt below, embers dying before they even reached the ground.

Like he said, he finds something therapeutic in getting high, but holy hell did he find something almost ethereal in getting high with Tyler. Basslines softer than Tyler’s nearly feather light touches surround the boys as they cling needily but sweetly to each other on Josh’s bed. Josh liked to watch the red lines appear in Tyler’s eyes and the smile that followed as if the whites of his eyes are where the real pain was really held. Josh’s hands couldn’t decide where they wanted to be, Tyler’s hips, Tyler’s hair, Tyler’s cheeks. He instead resorted to running his hands along Tyler’s sides, watching the goosebumps lift as his fingers dipped into the soft valleys between Tyler’s ribs. Josh’s mind always drew a blank when Tyler looked into his eyes, chocolate meets chocolate and all Josh can think of is _Tyler._


End file.
